Pretty Little Killers
by hennamerin
Summary: Based on Pretty Little Liars; Bella & her friends are five most popular girls in school. they accidently killed Alice & when they were about to hide the body, but the body &Rosalie-the queen bees, mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind the letter A written in Rose's blood. 2 years after A is coming back to haunt them. what really happened that night? who's A? darkward.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything- not Twilight and not Pretty Little Liars.**

**Sorry about "****Tanya's Basement" I appreciate the interest but I won't continue with it. It's still up for adoption though (:**

**Full summary- **Based on "Pretty Little Liars"; Bella and her friends are five most popular girls in school. One night, during a prank that didn't go as planned, they accidently killed Alice Brandon. They were just about to hide the body in Edward Cullen's yard, but the dead body & Rosalie-the queen bees, mysteriously disappeared, leaving behind the letter "A" written in Rose's blood. Two years after, A is coming back to haunt them. Is Alice's death is really an accident? Is she really dead? Who's A?

**Prologue**

Alice's body was lying still, floating in the water, in Angela Weber's pool. Her back directed toward us, her face in the water.

Angela held out trembling hands and turned Alice around so we could see her face; her coal-black eyes were wide, but extinguished, not full of life like they normally are. Her facial expression was indifferent, not sweet and childish like we use to.

I reached out tentatively to touch her shoulder and immediately recoiled from the cold.

"Rosalie, what did you do?" Angela shouted.

"Do you think I did it on purpose? If I knew it might happen I would never do that!" She said angrily.

"We have to tell someone!" Jessica said with concern. Ironic given that she was the first one to cooperate with Rose's deadly prank.

"It won't help her, she is already dead," said Angela, the smart and reasonable person of the group, "It'll only ruin our lives."

Lauren started sobbing in panic and Rosalie put her arm around her shoulders. She knew she had that effect on her.

"What are we supposed to do then?" I asked finally able to speak, my body shaking intensity.

"Let's go outside and dig a hole," Rose said firmly.

"In my yard?" Angela asked angrily.

"No. not yours" Rose said looking at Edward Cullen's yard.

The night we killed Alice Brandon was the beginning of a long nightmare, I wished to wake up from.

That night we waited outside for Rose to bring a shovel. After we heard her scream, we hurried back inside. Alice's body was gone and the last thing we ever found about Rose's disappearance was one signal, written in her blood- "A"


	2. Chapter 1- that night

**For those who did not understand- Rose is kind of an Alison, Alice is kind of a Jenna, Bella is kind of an Aria, Angela is kind of a Spenser, Jessica is kind of a Hanna, ****Lauren**** is kind of a Emily (yep, a nice ****Lauren****), Mike is kind of a Sean, and for Edward I have other plans, but if you looking for comparison- he is a very dark combination of Jason and Ezra- this is all I know by now… (: **

**I don't own anything- not Twilight and not Pretty Little Liars****.**

Chapter 1- that night

Rosalie Hale was not the typical homecoming queen; she wasn't shallow, predictable, and stupid. In fact, she was the most brilliant girl I knew. It always seemed like she's all known and impossible to surprise. Like she knew exactly what everyone's thinking and what is going to happen.

Cool and elegant, fashion trendsetter, the girl every boy wanted, and every girl wanted to be. Rose could manipulate people as if they were puppets on a string, with her flowing blonde hair, and beautiful blow eyes that could hypnotize. Her slender form, high doe-legs and full drawn sensual lips were enviable.

She knew all about us, while we didn't know anything about her. Somehow she knew all our secrets; she made us tell her, or she found out herself, but either way, she knew. And she also knew very well how to use it against us.

There was no question to the fact that she was the group's leader- and we were proud to be her entourage.

She always seemed like she had everything planned in advance. She seemed invincible. Until she was gone.

That night, we sat in Angela Weber's spacious room. Her parents owned a huge villa included an indoor pool, gym, spa, and a room that is a separate unit from the rest of the house, in the middle of the back yard- Angela's room. Rose lived next door, in a no less impressive house.

"Still keep this rag doll, Bella?" Jessica asked with hidden contempt, looking at the little teddy doll inside my open bag.

"Yeah, my _dead_ grandpa brought it to me" I said with a smile, hiding my anger.

"Oh yeah, I just thought we passed that age…" She said haughtily.

"Um yeah, it's just that I'm a sentimental person. I have respect to the people who were there for me..." I went out before I mumbled loud enough for her to hear "unlike some people…"

"Okay, knock it off!" Angela said as Lauren mumbled "shut up already". Both, me and Jessica, rolled our eyes.

Rosalie entered the room with a tight black dress that showed off her slim figure, and a light pink top.

"What's up?" she asked when she noticed the tension between us.

We all shook our heads, as Jessica took out a chocolate package of her bag.

"Why won't we go to the end-of-summer-vacation party? I heard Mike Newton's gonna be there." She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, Mike Newton said he likes girls with appetite." Rose said.

"Really?" she asked excitedly.

"No!" Jessica dropped the chocolate of her mouth.

Suddenly, Rosalie's phone beeped. When she read the text message she received, a big smile spread across her face. Unfortunately I knew that smile.

"This freak, Alice Brandon is on her way here." She announced.

"Why exactly?" Angela asked, tired of Rose's games.

"It doesn't matter!" Rose said, sounding annoyed by the question. We stared at her suspiciously.

She said evilly.""Any way, she's on her way here and I have a hilarious idea for a prank.

"Well, let's hear it," Angela said sarcastically. Angela was the only one to confront Rose.

"She's stopping here on the way to um… a party… that her brother is having." I narrowed my eyes at her hesitation. How strange. "She'll be all dressed up. We'll tell her to come to the pool, and then push her into the water and ruin her makeup and dress."

"It's such a bad idea Rose, everyone knows Alice can't swim" I said a little afraid of her reaction.

"So you _don't_ wanna help?" she asked, a threat in her voice.

"I do…" I mumbled nervously.

"It sounds good to me" Jessica said excited.

"It's… okay with me" Lauren said hesitantly

"Well it sounds really bad to me!" Angela said with anger, her dark brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, swinging with her head's angry movement. "And I'm not going to cooperate with it, get out of my house!"

Rose sneered contemptuously "yeah right. Now let's go wait by the pool."

"I'm serious Rose! Get out!"

"Did you tell your sister about-"

" Alright, fine! I got it." She interrupted her, talking through gritted teeth.

….

"Rosalie?" We heard the thin voice of Alice from the yard. "I don't have all day!" she said annoyed. I was shocked that a looser like Alice Brandon is talking to Rosalie Hale like that. Since when? There was something we don't know.

Alice is the freak show of school. She's wired, crazy, and disturbingly beautiful. She always remained me of snow-white with her pale skin and dark hair.

She thinks she can see the future. When she moved here, only one year ago, Rose heard something about her being a patient in a mental institution. Her biological parents put her there. They abandoned her before the Cullen family has adopted her.

When we stepped in the indoor pool, Alice's eyes narrowed. She stared at us like we were some kind of zoo animals before she looked at Rose quizzically and raised her eyebrows.

Alice was dressed in a fancy red dress and she looked amazing. Her short black hair was smooth and shining.

"Oh," she said, walking slowly toward the exit. "I thought you were alone."

She kept walking carefully toward the door when Jessica, Lauren, Angela and I stopped her.  
She turned to Rose who was smiling smugly, and shook her head angrily.

Rose motioned us to bring Alice closer to the pool, and when we did Alice screamed "Please! I can't swim!", but Rose just smiled and pushed her closer and closer to the edge until she fell.

Alice was fighting against the water. We watched her as she was choking, gagging, and coughing. Rose, who was only smiling, sent us menacingly every time we offered to help her.

"Rose! We have to get her out!" Angela said worriedly.

"Yes Rose, she's choking!" Lauren added.

"We must get her out!" I almost screamed.

After a few minutes, Alice made a shocking sound and stopped moving. We stared at the tiny girl silently with open mouths and goose bumps.

…

The sound of wind whistling through leaves of trees filled the street. There were hardly any lit street lamps, so I had to strain to see anything.

As we walked into Edward Cullen's courtyard, there was complete silence except for the sound of wind, and shoe soles contact with dead leaves on the ground.

Edward Cullen was adopted by Carlisle Cullen and his wife like Alice, only that he was adopted when he was a baby. The Cullens moved here a year ago, when they adopted Alice, and Edward decided to live in his own house, separate from his family. At first I thought it was because he didn't get along with Alice, but then I saw them together, talking and laughing, they really did look like a little sister and her big, two years older, brother.

We all wore heels and almost tripped every second. I silently prayed Edward will not catch us. Honestly, he scared the living shit out of me.

One time I got into the hospital's elevator with him. His eyes were as black as coal, and a weird expression spread on his beautiful porcelain face. I was never that scared ever in my life. He looked like he was about to strangle me!

"Oh shit!" Rose's voice was barely audible against the sound of a thunder. "I forgot the shovel!" she screamed so we could hear "stay right here!"

It started to rain. Lightning and thunder appeared every second, and the wind, blowing our hair, started to be hard to fight, along with the cold and wet.

We waited for a while that seemed like an eternity until Lauren screamed against the storm "We should go back!"

"We shouldn't even be doing that!" Jessica screamed back, "We should tell someone!"

"Let's just go back to Rose!" I screamed, feeling my throat scratching from the cold.

We walked around the street back to Angela's house and before she could type the entry password, there was a terrific scream. Angela opened the gate and we ran straight toward where we heard the scream- the pool.

The pool was empty. Alice's body and Rosalie weren't there.

"We should go look for her!" Lauren shouted. She didn't notice we were staring at a red big "A", marked where we were standing when Alice died.

"Lauren" Angela said in a questioning tone, pointing at the mark.

Lauren's look moved from Angela's finger to where it was pointing. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god!" she said horrified.

"Alice?" Jessica questioned. I wanted to roll my eyes but I wasn't sure it was that ridiculous anymore.

"Someone is messing with as!" Angela shouted "someone was here when we killed Alice! Someone knows!"

"Okay, so if it's true this someone made Rose scream and disappear. This someone might be dangerous!"

"Oh my god!" I laughed angrily, "Rose planed this all thing up! Alice isn't dead! She was just playing along with this sick game!"

"Right!" Angela said with the same angry voice, "this prank wasn't on Alice! It was on us!"

"Rose wouldn't do this!" Lauren shouted as if we were cursing Jesus.

"Oh really? Like she had never done this before" Jessica said.

"Why would Alice even _come_ here?" I asked.

"Okay look," Angela said after a few seconds we were standing there, "let's go back to my room, and tomorrow morning we'll see what happens." Jessica said. We looked at each other tentatively for a moment, and went to Angela's room.

The next morning both Rosalie and Alice were still missing. We practiced versions in case that this whole thing is real and we might find ourselves becoming murder suspects, so when Rose's family and the police asked us about what happened last night, we said we were sleeping, and we don't know anything about what happened to Rose. Luckily, Angela's parents traveled to Europe with her sister, and they weren't at home when the whole thing happened.

One morning before school Lauren called me with tears. "I just had a horrible nightmare!" She cried.

"Well what was it?" I asked.

"I dreamed that I took a bath and then I dove in the water and I couldn't breathe!" she almost screamed.

"Okay relax-"

"And then I saw her face! She was smiling!"

"Look, Lauren… this is none of our fault… this is all on Rose." I tried to calm her down… and myself.

"Someone knows! Do you think he will tell the police about the 'Alice accident'?"

"No! He wouldn't want the police to know he was there. He did something to Rose!"

"I'm so scared bells" she cried.

I sighed before I mumbled "me too".

With the passage of time, the police connected between the two absences. Somehow they knew Alice was here but they didn't argue with the claim that we were sleeping.

They told us that the "A" mark was written in her blood, so they assumed she was murdered.

In the first weeks after the 'Alice accident', Rosalie and Angela's street was full of cameras and journalists.

Weeks passed, then months, and we heard nothing from Rose or Alice. The media and everybody at school stopped taking an interest in what happened that night, and so did we.

The memories of Rosalie started to vanish and together with the memories, so did our friendship. Bit by bit, we stopped talking until we even stopped saying hello to each other at school.

I even started to feel relieved about Rose being gone. She was the only one who knew some things on me. Things I wanted to Burry just-like-a-body. I felt like they were safe. And they were- for two years at least.

I sometimes wondered if it really is true. If Rose was really dead like Alice; frozen, pale, cold, with her eyes wide open… forever, but I shook this image out of my head.

In the rainy beautiful town of Forks, Washington, where the sweetest smiles hide the darkest secrets, we have been very bad girls.

**Sooo? What do you think? Please review! (:**


End file.
